Medical jutsus (Iijutsu)
Academy Student ________________________________ Eisei Shindan no Jutsu' '(Diagnosis) Description: The first step in treatment is understanding the problem. With this skill a shinobi uses their hands to carefully probe a patient for problems. This technique is preformed by kneeling over a patient and slowly running both hands over their body, looking for signs of injury that may not be visible to the naked eye. It can detect things such as internal injury, improper heart rate, non-apparent bone fractures, poisoning, and disease. A ninja of higher rank has learned to use this technique to perform a rudimentary examination of a body to determine cause and time of death. A Genin using this skill takes several minutes of work to determine the nature of a problem, a Chuunin takes less than a minute and a Jounin requires only a few seconds. Kiyomaru (Cleanse) Description: It is not always possible for a medical nin to practice basic hand washing and other procedures. This technique has the effect of instantly removing bacteria, dirt, blood, and other contaminants from the user’s hands, lower arms, and face. It also ensures that any breath that comes from the user’s body will be free of any bacteria or infectious disease. This technique can also be used to clean the wounds of others in order to prevent infection from bacteria. It the event that the medical nin is using this technique to prevent infection of an injury that has been inflicted upon them, it is used as if the shinobi were using it on somebody else. Shiatsu ('''Massage) Description: For a variety of reasons, muscles, tendons, and ligaments can become overworked and painful. This may be because of some type of injury or it may simply be the result of too much work without enough rest. By applying the proper amount of pressure at the right points and using small amounts of chakra a medical nin is able to relieve pain and help the patients body recover more quickly. A strain or sprain can seriously hinder the effectiveness of a shinobi and as such this technique really can make a difference. Teikouryoku (Power of Resistance) Description: A medical nin must always be aware of becoming a victim of whatever their patient is suffering from. With this technique a medical nin temporarily increases their resistance to diseases and poisons. It has no effect on diseases or poisons already affecting the medical nin. This technique improves as the medical nin grows in power and affords greater resistance to a wider range of diseases and poisons. Tekishutsu (Extraction) Description: When a patient’s body has a foreign object in it, such as the point of a shuriken, a senbon needle, or an arrow, it is important to remove the object without further harming the patient. Using this technique the medical nin places their hands on either side of the injured area and uses chakra to very carefully manipulate the surrounding tissues in order to remove the object without causing any further damage. Depending on the severity of the wound and nature of the object, it can take anywhere from a few seconds to a few minutes to remove it. ________________________________ Genin Gantai no Jutsu (Bandage Skill) Description: Bandages can mean the difference between life and death but unfortunately bandages can run out. Medical nin have learned to make temporary bandages from their surroundings. Objects such as grass, sand, water and many others can be woven together over a wound to create a temporary bandage. The bandage lasts for about five minutes without a supply of chakra from the medical nin. Sansokyoukyuu (Oxygen Supply) Description: While it is possible for anyone to do CPR without chakra, this technique is an improvement. By holding their hands over a patient’s chest a shinobi is able to use chakra to very carefully massage the heart and lungs in to functioning. This technique is not effective if for some reason the air passage is blocked, it does not provide oxygen or blood, only forces air in and out of the lungs and makes the heart continue to beat. A Chuunin is able to perform this technique on two patients at once if the need should arise. This technique requires that patients be unconscious and still before it will work and as such it will not work to disrupt the breathing and heart rate of anyone who is awake. Kanetsu no Gyou (Heat seeker) Description: A simple Jutsu in which the Medical Ninja focuses the chakra in his body by placing it along the persons chest creating heat within them. This is so then the person would not be in danger of Hypothermia, a condition in which the body starts dropping its temperature at a quick pace, and if goes untreated it might cause paralysis and even death. One must be careful for if used to long then it may warm up a part of the body which may cause fever. Keksuki Gyouko (Blood Coagulation) Description: A simple healing technique. The user uses his chakra on a wound to make the blood there coagulate and stop bleeding. This is primarily used as a preliminary treatment option as it does not close wounds. The bleeding from superficial wounds can easily be stopped but deep wounds can require several minutes to stop. ________________________________ Chunin Jokyo Dokubutsu (Poison Removal) Description: This technique does not cure a poisoning; it simply extracts a portion of the poison and prevents immediate death. This technique allows a medical nin enough time to prepare an antidote for the poison. This technique can also be used to slow down the effects of a poison used against the medical nin so as to give them time to escape or prepare an antidote for themselves. A patient will still die from a lethal poison even if this technique is used if the poison is not treated. This technique is less effective against highly advanced poisons. Chishio Tensou no jutsu (Blood transfusion skill) Description: Loss of blood is a serious condition, and not very uncommon one in the shinobi battlefield. When a person reaches such a dangerous state, a medical nin can ease their symptoms by using this jutsu. First, the user must open up a small cut in the patient's body in order to open a vein. Once a vein has been opened, the medical nin uses chakra in order to increase the density of the patient's blood. Thus, they won't get more blood, but more red and white blood cells are created, an effect which helps fight against the ailments and symptoms of losing blood. However, this jutsu has a downside which is the fact that the user's own blood dilutes as long as the jutsu is activated, which means that basically it is indeed a blood transfusion and the user must be careful at how much blood he or she gives to their patients. Limit: Must learn Ketsuki Gyouko (Blood Coagulation) Before Shosen no Jutsu (Healing Hands Technique) '''Mystical Palm Technique Description: A Ninjutsu technique where the ninja focuses chakra into the palms of their hands, creating a small ball of healing chakra. This chakra, when concentrated, can repair physical damage to another person. Depending on the degree of the wound, the ninja must concentrate more of their chakra to repair the damage. However, if the wound is too extensive, such as extensive damage to vital organs, this technique may not be able to help them. Limit: Must learn Gantai no jutsu (Bandage skill) Before Chakra Enjintou ('Chakra Scalpel) Description: A Ninjutsu technique used, primarily, for field surgery. The ninja concentrates a powerful aura of chakra around their hand, creating a blade capable of tearing through muscles and arteries, or breaking bone, without actually breaking the skin of the person they're using it on. When used offensively, in combat, it is difficult to concentrate on the length and power of the scalpel, making it harder to successfully hit an enemy's arteries, ensuring a kill. Hone Chiyu no jutsu (Bone healer skill) Description: A variation of Shosen no jutsu. When an ally has broken or fractured a bone, this jutsu uses chakra which makes the body boost its calcium level. Using the extra calcium, Shosen no jutsu is activated, but uses less chakra since the user already has the calcium to work with, but will only work on bone tissue. Decontamination technique '('Osenjokyo no jutsu) Description: A technique to use if someone becomes poisoned or seriously infected with a decease or toxin. The medical specialist uses his or her chakra to rapidly create new white blood cells in the patient's blood stream to fight off infections, poisons and other hostile substances to enter the body. Immensely strong poisons can still kill their victim but with the help of this jutsu will be slowed down enough for the victim to acquire a proper cure or antidote. Satsugaite no Jutsu '('Killing Hands Technique) Description: A Ninjutsu technique where the ninja focuses chakra into the palms of their hands, creating a small ball of killing chakra, which is the complete opposite of the Shosen no Jutsu (Healing Hands Technique). Through concentrating their chakra in a manner opposing the Shosen, instead of rebuilding and restoring another person's cells, this jutsu intends to destroy and unravel another person's cells. Chuusuusei Shikeikiden (Central Nervous System Electrical Shock) Description: A Ninjutsu technique where the ninja turns their chakra into an electrical pulse which is transmitted into an enemy's body by striking the base of their neck. The electrical impulse travels up their brain stem and disrupts the flow of electricity in the nervous system. The brain cannot work like this, thus all communication between the brain and body are confused, causing a person to move their arm when they should be moving their leg, and generally debilitating them. Only an unusually skilled ninja would be able to overcome such a handicap. Kossetsu no jutsu (Bone fracture skill) Description: A jutsu which has the opposite effect of the bone healer jutsu, the Kossetsu no jutsu utilizes the medical-Nin's proficiency at determining the weakest spot in his enemy's bone. Then, Chakra scalpel is used at that exact same spot in order to fracture the bone. A second hit will in all probabilities break said bone completely. Note: When using this jutsu, a lot of concentration is needed in order to apply enough damage to a small spot in the bone, therefore it lacks means to hurt any other tissue in the body. ________________________________ Jounin Zesshi Nensan (Fanged Tongue Acid) Description: A very corrosive acid which is expelled from the mouth. It is capable of being projected far distances, with the strength to even dissolve rocks. However, being as acidic as it is, it must be spat very cautiously from the mouth, making it a very slow attack that will not succeed unless your opponent's speed is hindered. Kanpa no Jutsu '('Cold wave skill) Description: A jutsu that is pretty much the opposite of heat seeker, this one instead of treating a state of hypothermia, which is heat loss, is treating a state of heat wave where the body overheats. By using chakra, the cold fusion jutsu opens up pores, pumps up blood to the skin and widens the blood vessels nearest to the skin and also increases sweat production. All these effects cool the body and make it return to normal temperatures, although careless use of the cold fusion might lead to an undesired effect such as overcooling of the body and eventually hypothermia. Saisei no Saibou (Cell Regeneration) Description: A Ninjutsu technique where the ninja focuses all of their chakra into one part of their body just before an attack. The moment that attack connects, the chakra activates the natural regeneration of the body's cellular makeup, repairing the damage done by an attack the moment after it is done. An extremely powerful jutsu, and at all times it uses almost all of the ninja's chakra, pretty much ending the battle for the user. Hekirekite no Jutsu (Thunder Hands Technique) Description: A ninjutsu in which the user focuses the chakra in his hands so that they can create an electric shock able to give a sufficient shock to cause the heart to start beating again in case it stopped. Kakusei no jutsu '('Purification technique) Description: An upgraded version to the decontamination technique. The medical specialist creates even more white blood cells but now also powers them up by feeding chakra directly into them. All poisons, infections, toxins in the patient's body will be removed instantly. Also, this technique can be used on self, but at the cost of a great deal of the user's chakra. Chakra Gekiyaku no Jutsu '('Chakra Poisoning Technique) Description: By making the required hand seals and focusing chakra into the fingertips, the user can 'stab' the target with his fingers. There will be no visible wound, but the target's inner coil system will slowly be infected with the negative chakra input. From that point on, every time the target tries to mold chakra, he'll weaken. Death is a major option in this. Normally, the effect wears off after a couple of hours, but multiple stabs increase the effect. Biransei no Jutsu ('P'oison gas Technique) Description: Technique creates a cloud of poisonous gas that erupts from the ninja’s mouth in a stream. The cloud clears a distance between the ninja and their enemy, as not to capture the ninja himself within its area of effect. Any enemy caught within its area of effect will succumb to the poison’s effects. Shikon no Jutsu (Dead Soul Skill) Description: A technique in which the user is able to control the bodies of dead opponents by making their hearts beat for a short period of time. It appears that it is used to fool the enemy and allow a means to escape if a mission goes awry. Shinzou no Suiryoku no jutsu '('''Heart thrust skill) Description: Using chakra at the fingertips, the medical nin is able, with a direct and accurate blow to an opponent's thorax, to cause a slight heart attack, and other serious heart conditions such as VT, VF and so on. The blow must be very accurate and done with exactly two fingers, the chakra at the tips of said fingers travels upon impact to the heart and the arteries surrounding it. The possibilities are quite endless at that point, as the destructive chakra is capable of ripping a part one or two arteries, fracture the heart muscle and even force the coronary veins to tighten, resulting in a mild heart attack. ________________________________ Kage/Sannin Souzousaisei (Genesis Rebirth) Description: A Ninjutsu technique that only those with the Souseki Fuuin (Genesis Seal) can perform. By gathering chakra into their seal over a period of time, they can then use that gathered chakra by releasing the seal. The chakra accelerates the production of various enzymes in their body, causing almost instant cellular reformation, healing absolutely any mortal wound, including extensive damage to internal organs. However, the number of times cells can multiply is limited, so using this technique takes away from the total life span of the ninja using it. '''Body Delving Description: The user of this presses their fingers into the chest area of patient. (Between the ribs, fingers actually enter the body. The Jutsu actually doesn’t cause any more damage.) They flow a constant but minimal amount of chakra into the patient’s body which allows the user to delve into any areas in question. In the hands of an unskilled user, this Jutsu can yield false positive such as producing information of a damaged area but the gives the wrong cause of the damage. Circle of Enlightenment Description: One of the most powerful Ijutsus ever known to shinobi, this one requires at least 5 medical nins who are willing to lend their healing chakra to the user in order for the technique to succeed. First and foremost, this jutsu requires a preparation of one hour in which the user writes down intricate seals on the floor. These will be used as medium for healing chakra. Then, a severely wounded creature (can be an animal) will be placed in the center of the intricate drawing. Now comes the most important part, when on each of the 4 corner of the complex drawing, a medical nin will sit, ready to push in chakra while the user of the jutsu will stand near its side. The fifth medical nin will sit at one of the drawing's sides and will have the key role in the jutsu, as he or she are responsible for harnessing the other medical nins' healing chakras and diverting it towards the accelerated healing. Then, it begins- Healing chakra is pushed forward in an amazing rate, with the seals acting as medium for the chakra to pass through to the patient's body. The mass amount of healing chakra combined with a sample of the patient's DNA has a stunning effect- Even the most mortal of wounds are able to heal in a matter of minutes. The same goes for ailments, poisons and deceases; the jutsu also has a cleansing effect on the body. After the jutsu is done, most times users will require a great deal of rest after using so much chakra. Obviously, this jutsu is impossible to use during combat, and should only be preformed in a hospital, where other medical nins are present to oversee the procedure and to help out if things go wrong. This Cannot reverse Death. Seksuki Akuchi ('R'eturn Life) Description: User focuses all of the Chakra in their body in order to restore the dead victim. The Victim begins to glow light blue and the User Begins to Glow red, then the dead victim takes his first breath of his 2nd life. Cost: The user will die after this technique.